


Kiss of life

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck’s dying and Eddie wants to kiss him. ❤
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Kiss of life

Eddie looks down at Buck. The mans head is resting in his lap. He’s pale and his skin is clammy to the touch. His eyes are open but not looking at Eddie. His pupils are wide and roam around trying to get focus. Eddies eyes are locked onto his own fingers, pressing down on the other man’s neck hard. The cloth he’d put on there is already soaked with blood. He gently taps the young mans cheek to get his attention.

“Hey Buck, eyes open. Come on bud.”

Buck moves his head but doesn’t seem to be able to focus. He opens and closes his mouth in panic.

“Can’t - where … -urts.”

Eddie rubs his finger against Bucks cheek.

“Hang on Buck, Chim and Hen will be back with the ambulance in a couple of minutes and we’ll get you to hospital. You’re gonna be alright. Just keep on breathing.”

Eddie still can’t believe they’re in this situation now. It’s been an easy call. Get the man from the roof and to hospital. The man wasn’t even hurt that much just a dislocated shoulder. He’d been working on the roof and slipped, thankfully the security rope he had put on, rescued him from falling off the roof completely. They got the man off the roof safe and to the hospital. 

No one had seen this coming though and of course Buck was the unlucky one to get hurt. Eddie got down from the roof using the ladder and Buck had joked he could get himself down with using the rope on his harness. He was almost on the ground when one of the ropes tore apart and darted to the ground, dropping Buck on the floor. That wasn’t even the problem but the disrupted rope hit Buck on the side of his neck and sliced the skin open. Now Buck is still on blood thinners and the incision started to bleed heavily, immediately.

That’s why Eddie is now kneeling on the floor, his best friend in his lap, his hand aching from pressing on the wound hard for minutes now. Another groan escapes the younger man’s mouth and his eyes roll around.

“-m tired.”

Eddie presses harder on Bucks neck which makes the man kick out his legs in pain.

“I know you are tired but you can’t sleep.”

Buck scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“-u’re mean.”

Eddie looks over to the driveway where Bobby waits for Chim and Hen to come back. They had to take the man hospital but were on their way back when Bobby radioed to hurry because Buck was hurt. The ambulance was no where in sight though. Bobby looks at Eddie with a worried expression on his face.

Buck goes dangerously quiet and his eyes want to close and Eddie has to jostle him slightly so he doesn’t slip into unconsciousness. The man blinks but seems to lose the fight of keeping them open. The blood runs through Eddies fingers and panic is gripping at his throat. He looks at Buck and suddenly feels this pain in his chest. He can’t lose him, he needs him.

Eddie thinks this is such a cliche now but he really wants to kiss the other man and tell him that he loves him. That he’s not scared anymore of showing everyone how much he loves him, how much he wants him.

“Evan.”

Buck tries to open his eyes again but he’s clearly struggling.

“I love you ok, I love you and I should have told you sooner and I can’t lose you, please don’t leave me.”

Eddie leans over Bucks face. He can feel his shallow breath on his lips. He moves forward and gently puts his lips onto the other man’s. They feel a bit cold but soft and this isn’t how Eddie had imagend his first time kissing Buck but he needs to feel him, needs to show him that he loves him. Buck tastes sweet, like vanilla and Eddie prays that he’ll feel those lips on his again. It almost knocks him off his feet when he feels Buck slightly kissing back. Eddie breaks the kiss and looks at his friend. His eyes are open now.

“- damn time Diaz. -ust need to get -urt so u kiss me?”

Eddie chuckles a bit and strokes over the younger man’s forehead. Buck tiredly smiles back at him. He coughs slightly and his eyes flutter again. Eddie looks to the side and the amount of blood spilled on the floor next to Buck makes him jump and panic even more.

“Cap, we don’t have time he needs to go to the hospital right now.”

Bobby looks at the road again but he can’t see or hear the ambulance. He runs over to Eddie and starts to lift Bucks legs up.

“Get him over to the fire truck, now.”

Eddie doesn’t hesitate. He wraps the cloth around Bucks neck and ties it tight. Buck winces and his eyes stay half way open.

The two men manage to manhandle Buck into the truck. Eddie never lets go of him. They lie him down on the backseats and Eddie joins him, holding him in place so he won’t fall off the seats. Bobby jumps behind the steering wheel and already radios the hospital that they’ll bring in a patient with severe blood loss.

Buck tries his hardest to keep his eyes open. He’s confused and his body stopped shaking two minutes ago which wasn’t a good sign. He looks at Eddie with foggy eyes

“Eds why -m I in the truck. Bobby always says no patients in the -ruck. Can’t -ansport people in the -ruck.”

Eddie gently runs his fingers through the other mans hair.

“Well you’re special aren’t you Buckley, you might aswell get the special treatment.”

Buck chuckles but his eyes fall shut and he doesn’t open them again. Eddie reaches for his neck to feel for a pulse. He lets out a sigh of relieve when he finds one. Slow but it’s there. He sends a prayer out and hopes they can get to the hospital in time. He can’t lose Buck, he needs to tell him how he feels about him.

“Please Cap you gotta hurry, please.”

* ______ *_______*

Eddie’s staring at the stats of the heart monitor for what feels like hours now. The nurses and Bobby had tried to convince him to go and get a shower and some food in himself because Buck would still be out for a while.

When they arrived at the hospital with the fire truck, a team of doctors and nurses were already waiting for them. They quickly wheeled him away. It took a couple of hours to get news about their friend. They sewed up and sealed the wound. They had to give him a blood transfusion and fluids. Other than that he was going to be fine. He just would need some time to get the blood levels up and loads of sleep.

Eddie studies the stats on the heart monitor once again when he hears someone cough and his eyes snap over to the bed.

Bucks eyes are open and he crunches up his nose, tiredly. He still looks a bit pale and groogy but it’s expected after losing such a big amount of blood.

“Hey.”

The other man’s voice sounds raw and it’s just a whisper.

Eddie gets up and sits himself next to Bucks hip on the hospital bed.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Buck swallows tiredly.

“Like all my blood got sucked out and pushed back into me.”

Eddie gently pats Bucks leg lying under the thick covers.

“I’m alright, tired.”

Eddie nods.

“ Yeah that’s normal after the trauma you went through.”

Eddie can’t help but letting the tears run into his eyes. He could have lost Buck today. Again. The other man senses his distress and sits up a bit which makes him wince in pain and Eddies wants him to stop but Buck grabs his hand and rubs his fingers over his knuckles.

“Hey, I’m alright, thanks to you and Bobby.”

Eddie blinks a tear away.

“But you almost weren’t. And I can’t lose you Buck. Not when I love you so much and I need you.”

Bucks head shoots up, his cheeks red.

“Did you just say you love me?”

Eddie nods and puts his other hand over Bucks.

“Yeah I do, I love you Evan, I love you for a long while but I was too scared to admit it to myself, I was scared you’d leave me too.”

“I wouldn’t Ed. Because I - I love you too. You and Chris mean the world to me.”

Eddies face lights up and he wipes away the tears quickly.

“Yeah?”

Buck smiles at him with bright eyes.

“Yeah.”

Eddie lets out a breath and squeezes the other man’s hand again.

“Eddie.”

Bucks eyes are wide and Eddie is incredibly grateful to see those blue eyes looking at him.

“Can you, can you kiss me again?”

Eddie doesn’t have to think and leans over and grabs the other man gently by the neck, pulling him towards himself. Bucks eyes roam over his face and he’s smiling. 

Their kiss is soft and slow and Eddie can feel Bucks eye lashes against his skin.

The other man tastes a bit clinical and cold but Eddie thinks it’s the best taste at the moment and he can’t wait to get more of it.


End file.
